1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to food preservation products and, more particularly, to a food wrap including two separate plies that are bonded together to create the ideal food wrapping material. One ply is composed of regular aluminum foil, and the other of plastic cling film.
2. Prior Art
Wrapping food items for storage is an important part of modern kitchen craft. From home kitchens to large, institutional cooking halls, it's always important to properly wrap and cover dishes of leftover food before putting them away in the refrigerator or freezer. This process can involve the use of a variety of materials, with aluminum foil and plastic cling film being two of the most popular. These simple products are easy to apply, providing a valuable way to seal in moisture and seal out competing flavors and odors that may compromise a dish's overall palatability. While either one or the other of these handy materials will provide a minimal functional barrier, it is common practice in many institutional kitchens to use both, applying first a layer of plastic cling film, and then one of aluminum foil.
The benefits of double wrapping provide an air-tight seal of the cling film with the structural integrity of the foil. This double wrapping is also used in a variety of meal preparations, especially those that rely on braising. Foil applied over cling film provides an ideal sealing cover for all manner of preparations, from braised ribs to broiled macaroni and cheese.
Applying both coverings in turn, however, can be a rather labor intensive process, especially when one is tasked with preparing many different servings of a given dish. Aluminum and plastic food wrap was developed by a lead cook from the catering services at Universal Studios Hollywood. Having found that he and his staff were often tasked with double wrapping dishes in both plastic cling wrap and aluminum foil, he reasoned that the entire operation could be significantly streamlined by combining the two products on a single roll. The result is a highly air-tight and structurally stable product that's ideal for home and institutional kitchens alike, as useful for cooking as it is for sealing away leftovers.
Accordingly, a need remains for food preservation food wrap in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a food wrap including two separate plies that are bonded together to create the ideal food wrapping material that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a double-ply food wrap having aluminum foil and plastic cling film.